


Off Balance (Here There Be Blupjeans)

by Bitsy, capitalnineteen, Im_a_Jorts_Man, tazlivereadings



Series: Off Balance [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Lup (The Adventure Zone) Lives, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Voidfished Blupjeans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitsy/pseuds/Bitsy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitalnineteen/pseuds/capitalnineteen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_a_Jorts_Man/pseuds/Im_a_Jorts_Man, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazlivereadings/pseuds/tazlivereadings
Summary: This is a D&D live play podcast of the general Balance storyline with a voidfished Lup and Barry in place of THB. In this first session, Lup sneaks off the moonbase in search of her friend Brian, meets a certain denim clad man, faces a gerblin that looks like Common and sounds like Kelsey Grammar, and meets abugbearHugbear.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Series: Off Balance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698373
Comments: 20
Kudos: 28





	1. Session One

**Author's Note:**

> **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=19O-isaLnam4DX7vXkMudEXrFKrPfpYhQ) (75.7 MBs) **Length** 2:08:41

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)


	2. Session Two - Pudgy Little Slaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this episode, our heroes try to get some sleep, descend into a cave, and find what they are looking for. Along they way they encounter pudgy little slaps, confusing door puzzles, and outrageous accents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1OhIgaBaHlAog5j48seEGepMU79dtjgSx) (77.8 MBs) **Length** 2:10:17

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	3. Session Three - Bodacious Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this episode, our heroes face a power none of them are prepared for: a random number generator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1dUuR-RAxPIVqvVPh6YMPcyEemLbUjfiI) (72.1 MBs) **Length** 2:01:44

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy


	4. Session Four - Hot Jerky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this episode, our pair of adventurers part ways - Lup to return to the moon base and face her punishment, Barry to ... well, hope things go better for her once she's away from him. And that's just in the first ten minutes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1qcagYg_ElKGI_KNplV7EuBekzaiYJbaW) (74.1 MBs) **Length** 2:07:15

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	5. Session Five - Cotton Eyed Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup and Barry find a fair, a friend, a fantasy CVS, and a former failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1FhB1OxyXiChEOl0SkuLjz1JUVwlLEezn) (90.0 MBs) **Length** 2:31:17

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	6. Session Six - The Turnips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this episode: Lup and Barry are given dire warnings about the capabilities of the Red Robes, meet a 'deals warlock', get fancy, and find themselves at a party that might literally be too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1J9RYRQkLagtDdnwuTdtpYr0dh-9orZOp) (78.8 MBs) **Length** 2:08:58

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	7. Session Seven - Weird Butler Noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this episode our daring duo have to convince a rabbit they are trustworthy, find a murderer, face their fears, and reclaim a relic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1-rGeR4k7neVfERmiFBkRxHMEkAtHUCdM) (87.0 MBs) **Length** 2:25:41

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	8. Session Eight - Chungus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this episode Lup and Barry wrap up the Rockport mystery with the World's Greatest Detective and add to their moon boy collection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=15rjGzYh4xFZ4WZx-yIEWGCVPHcdx1i9y) (58.2 MBs) **Length** 1:40:48

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	9. Session Nine - Sugar Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Lunar Interlude! All the sweet and fluffy and adorable and funny character interactions you can imagine! What flavor do you want? Lup and Barry? Check! Angus and Taako? Lup and Taako? Lup and Angus and Barry? Check, check, check! MORE Lup and Barry? CHECK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1L-c7nq0zy9OYvmq4DLSZthiEu3rRF82E) (75.6 MBs) **Length** 2:09:10

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	10. Session Ten - What's Your Pants Situation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Lup and Barry really about to go on a date? No! Of course not! A relic has surfaced and it's time to get back to work. Their moon break is over and they're headed to Goldcliff... or what *used* to be Goldcliff. Now it looks like a jungle. Or a swamp? Both?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1SQ2wQWTvkDpyqXwjTqgJ_CdVVk4AvbPh) (83.8 MBs) **Length** 2:22:41

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	11. Session Eleven - Beach Party Bingo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup, Barry, Hurley, & the Himbos venture deeper into the wilds, riding their giant turtle Kettlebell. A whole lot of unfriendly kermits show up. A hard time is had by all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=12jkAuByd2Ynyg88ne3tHomj4W0igF8uL) (97.3 MBs) **Length** 2:26:24

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	12. Session Twelve - Blueberry Scones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting EVEN WEIRDER in Goldcliff. From strange, laughing creatures who may or may not be predicting the future to himbo controlling moths, our heroes' search for the Gaia Sash is anything but easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1xUY79wSi__CKPz7BQ89NiJwooU0Xd9L7) (90.8 MBs) **Length** 2:22:23

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	13. Session Thirteen - Fun Times and Fuckin Vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this episode, our heroes find the person Hurley's been looking for but do Barry and Lup find what they've been looking for? Only one way to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

Direct MP3 download not available on this episode because of file size restrictions.  
Download is available on soundcloud, though. Sorry for any inconvenience. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	14. Session Fourteen - Swag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've gotten the Gaia Sash, now they just need to get it back to the moon base safely.
> 
> And then? It's DATE TIME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1W8H_7TFAAK77Z_dnNd_KiwzOgw6irFTI) (53.7 MBs) **Length** 1:26:38

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	15. Session Fifteen - Thought Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a lunar episode but that doesn't just mean shopping. There's some new developments and we don't mean relics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1mZYZkuAJ0emzxITyQI9ZpM88NS2JH2hd) (101 MBs) **Length** 2:04:55

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	16. Session Sixteen - Burnt Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup and Barry are sent to check out reports of something strange. Is it a relic or just a bunch of evil shit? Sometimes it's hard to tell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=16-s8r55FBkDZmSN0xLdXeeP891aU3p8y) (74.1 MBs) **Length** 1:41:02

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	17. Session Seventeen - The Dip Scale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup, Barry, and a very bored Taako depart the moon to investigate possible relic activity. You'll never believe this but things swiftly go south. For more information, inquire within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1Z0F6yqp53BbLtAHj7Hzu8mArF8rQNsEK) (68.2 MBs) **Length** 1:32:51

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS! You can submit them so many ways!  
> Here via comments!  
> Email tazlivereadings @ gmail  
> Tweet @tazlivereadings  
> Tumblr message @tazlivereadings  
> Or join our discord and submit them in the "beyond off off balance questions" channel
> 
> Speaking of our discord: Listen to Off Balance as we record live on discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> Also on our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	18. Session Eighteen - Old Man Yells at God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picturesque little hamlet on the ominously named Midnight Peninsula. Everything is set for a lovely harvest festival. There's a corn maze, decorations in the windows, and just to set the perfect dentist's office landscape portrait-like atmosphere, in the distance there's a lighthouse and waves crashing on the shore.
> 
> There's one problem: Everything is candy.
> 
> You're in.... _The Adventure Zone!_
> 
> (Well, Off Balance. But that doesn't flow as well for the whole Twilight Zone intro vibe I'm going for so cut me some slack!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=13pF0HJYgHm6FZHSa6GzIbqiaKtr3lgQe) (97.8 MBs) **Length** 1:57:25

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	19. Session Nineteen - Peppermint Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to find out what those enormous dark shapes are and how better to investigate than by fighting them?
> 
> (It should be noted that someone said something at approximately 1hr 36min that someone else didn't hear.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1A5flizQclVA3Ey20D7UAr9YvakNuf7zV) (89.4 MBs) **Length** 1:49:51

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	20. Session Twenty - Beyond Off Off Balance (Q&A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week's episode is our first BEYOND OFF OFF BALANCE Q&A session! Join us for our version of TTAZZ where we answer listeners questions about the show and us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

Direct MP3 download not available on this episode because of file size restrictions.  
Download is available on soundcloud, though. Sorry for any inconvenience. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	21. Session Twenty-one - I Am Not Anish Kapoor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still pursuing the relic, Lup and Barry finally head into the orphanage. Things just keep getting worse. (I am not Anish Kapoor. I am in no way affiliated with Anish Kapoor and I am not using this podcast on behalf of Anish Kapoor or an associate of Anish Kapoor.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

Direct MP3 download not available on this episode because of file size restrictions.  
Download is available on soundcloud, though. Sorry for any inconvenience. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	22. Session Twenty-two - Roll for Garlic Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various conversations occur, between various groups of people.
> 
> (Also, fun fact: Rowan, Bitsy, and Cor all made music for this episode!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1_FNxDcXMmr_sBEE1OiqQ92i7upM3W1bT) (83.5 MBs) **Length** 1:42:16

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	23. Session Twenty-three - Legend of the Hidden Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a hurry to get Taako back, Lup and Barry handle some important business and get right to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1ju6Yi0-sT5OGirjWaWkZaRRw9aHoqCHK) (79.8 MBs) **Length** 1:39:05

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	24. Session Twenty-four - Drink the Blood, Jiggle the Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Searching the Scorched Plains for clues to finding the Raven Queen's lost temple, Lup and Barry instead find a fight and a possibly ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1OhAEJiQg61eTaTkqaYZqzKroEh3iQUCl) (85.5 MBs) **Length** 1:54:39

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	25. Session Twenty-five - Ham Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the City of the Undead, Lup, Barry, and Talia continue their search for the Raven Queen's Temple, hoping to find and retrieve Taako as well as get information about Talia's husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1f6Sg3SkxWUxPS2B3xbfBhTnWTuvqRXZu) (81.1 MBs) **Length** 1:52:33

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	26. Session Twenty-six - Beyond Off Off Balance (Q&A#2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impromptu Q&A session since we were down a DM. This week's episode is Bitsy & Cor answering more questions. Come for the rambling, stay for the rambling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1mYvjccKarxMRTJjrWxbplSrZojM6BSlS) (65.3 MBs) **Length** 1:19:53

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	27. Session Twenty-seven - Is French Toast Dessert?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup, Taako, and Barry check out the place Angus told them about - where someone has been looking for Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1Ampat1PnGJUWeaGWwMEcWFbb7alj4PXz) (84.0 MBs) **Length** 1:55:04

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	28. Session Twenty-eight - Critsy Bit Fails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to find answers, Lup & Barry head to the cave where Barry woke up in a weird tank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=13HaNJoymFOPiLrGc5GTElR9BAOv4hR2k) (71.4 MBs) **Length** 1:31:28

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	29. Session Twenty-nine - Two Foot Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a special "Live Show" style session, Lup, Barry, and Killian investigate Crushbone Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1H1gFjJVcucJuoPbjYuKqjUU2Uzp_AzAq) (98.5 MBs) **Length** 2:23:35

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	30. Session Thirty - Scooba Mike's Big Stupid Hat Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still dealing with what they found during their investigation of the cave Barry had woken up in, Barry and Lup have met back up with Talia and are returning to the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

Direct MP3 download not available on this episode because of file size restrictions.  
Download is available on soundcloud, though. Sorry for any inconvenience. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	31. Session Thirty-One - Bone Snails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a 'weird time bubble' and Barry and Lup head out to investigate it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1GI2eBakR_YXqS7CDIXMIBLyVAusQ5EOa) (77.7 MBs) **Length** 1:36:24

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	32. Session Thirty-Two - The Word I Was Looking for Was 'Icosagon'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Lup head back to the time bubble and this time make it inside. What do they find? Come find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1v-p_sAnJgolcOZ5-KSKyi_n5b72plq9T) (81.5 MBs) **Length** 1:41:30

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	33. Session Thirty-Three - Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad stuff happens. Several times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

Direct MP3 download not available on this episode because of file size restrictions.  
Download is available on soundcloud, though. Sorry for any inconvenience. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	34. Session Thirty-Four - Five Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they had all the time in the world. Now they have five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

Direct MP3 download not available on this episode because of file size restrictions.  
Download is available on soundcloud, though. Sorry for any inconvenience. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	35. Session Thirty-Five - Collateral Clamage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to try some more. This time they split the party and learn more about the people of Ravens Roost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=19DO5OYA-p-x7-xiycjE2NPyBE4LCwawI) (93.1 MBs) **Length** 1:55:44

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time things really get turned upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=11EI9rimp0JltHAmJPV-LYE45UBLQThED) (94.2 MBs) **Length** 2:01:33

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!


	37. Session Thirty-Seven - Gettin' Weird with Westerly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Performed by:  
>  DM, assorted NPCs:** Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3  
>  **Lup:** Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
>  **Barry:** Cor - @youhearstatic on tumblr / @capitalnineteen on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1iE0bia7WqpRr4jsy8mVRjpaYIsz0S85Q) (82.6 MBs) **Length** 1:48:24

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy
> 
> On our discord you can also see fan art, get schedule updates, and submit items for Fantasy CostCo! Live listeners are also where we'll turn when we need NPC names!

**Author's Note:**

> Listen live on our discord every Wednesday, 9pm EST/6pm PDT!  
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lup's Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967583) by [Bitsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitsy/pseuds/Bitsy)




End file.
